<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endings by Ikebana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610514">Endings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikebana/pseuds/Ikebana'>Ikebana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikebana/pseuds/Ikebana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of primary school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primary school was strange, years of friendship and bullying and so many self-introductions, seriously you can’t be the new kid this many times, can you?</p>
<p>It felt like it was the way of things, that of course it’s primary school, what else would there be?</p>
<p>Thought it would be another short stay, 2 years just long enough to form friendships and then we’re off again, bye bye see you never again, but we stayed.</p>
<p>We stayed and time continued to tick onwards and all too soon the word “graduation” was at the front of everyone’s mouths, tucked behind their teeth in a magazine just waiting to be fired. </p>
<p>I thought it would always be primary school, because as much as I knew as a slightly-too-smart child, I still hadn’t figured out the passage of time and what that entailed, hadn’t figured out that days couldn’t be permanent like memories could, that I couldn’t just stay in primary school forever.</p>
<p>I cried on my last day of primary school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another school writing exercise, where I had to write a story in 6 sentences<br/>Thanks for reading, have a good day 👋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>